Riktor: The Lone Saiyan
by Garret.Stone
Summary: A lone Saiyan known as Riktor scours the galaxy for the man that wrecked his life. He must use his incredible power to not only bring peace to the universe, but to himself. I do not own any original characters that may be featured in this story, but I do own MY original characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger in the Bar

**RIKTOR: THE LONE SAIYAN**

 **Hi. I'm not really new to this site cause I've had a seperate account before, but its been nearly two years since I've been on here so I decided to try it out again. I got the idea for this fanfic the other day and I just wanted to put it out there and see what people think. If you enjoyed let me know via private message or review. P.S. Constructive Critiscism is encouraged.**

The asteroid bar, Cosmos Drinks, was like any normal bar you can think of. Except it was built on an asteroid that orbited a nearby planet. The bar had a force field around it that kept the devastating vacuum of space from depriving the bar goers of oxygen. Within the bar itself rest a plethora of alien life forms. Some with green skin and some with blue. An orange skinned alien with a single horn jutting out the top of his head sat behind the bar cleaning a glass. As the aliens sat at their tables, drank their beverages, and played their cards the door to the Cosmos Drinks slammed open as a shady character covered in a dark cloak blew in. The character closed the door and stood still for a moment. Every eye in the bar laid eyes upon the figure. This new being walked casually across the floor and sat at the bar.

The orange alien bartender leaned in and asked the boy if he wanted a drink. The simply replied, "Water."

A glass was poured and handed to the stranger. He sipped slowly as the bartender watched him. The tender studied this boy's features. The character had extremely dark hair, almost pitch black. It was short and spiky with spikes leaning more towards the front of his head. He also looked young and fit, however, his eyes showed age and weariness, but determination at the same time. The cloak he wore covered his mouth and nose, but his pail skin was prevalent. The cloak covered his entire body but his toned muscles were still prominent. The one feature not really that intimidating was his height. Judging from how he looked from across the room the bartender estimated him to be about 1.7 meters. Other than that the character was quite intimidating. This guy radiated power... Literally.

It wasn't much, but it definitely made the majority of the creatures in the bar cautious of this stranger. However, the minority, one drunk alien who had just stepped out of the restroom came back to the bar to find his seat taken by a guy half his size.

This alien, who stood at twice the height of the stranger, had ripped muscles, red skin, a horn growing out of his chin, and was wearing only a cloth skirt around his waist.

He staggered toward the stranger at the bar. The bartender saw him coming and tried to stop him from advancing. "Killmar, don't start anything!" he shouted.

Killmar ignored him. He stood behind the cloaked figure and spoke in a deep gruff voice. "You're in my seat, small fry."

The stranger didn't even look up from his drink. He merely shifted to the next seat over and sipped his water. Killmar wasn't satisfied though. "That's my seat, too."

The stranger once again shifted to the next seat over and sipped his water. Again without even a glance at the menacing brute. Killmar became irritated that he was being dismissed so easily. He slammed his fist down on the table and got close to the stranger's face. The horn on his chin getting ever close to touching the stranger's temple. "These are all my seats, small fry!"

The stranger sipped his water. Killmar grew more infuriated and slapped the glass out the character's hand. "You think you're tough, small fry!?"

The character looked at his broken glass that had shattered against a wall and then looked up at Killmar. Killmar flinched when he looked into the eyes of the stranger. He saw something iceberg cold. The character opened his mouth and spoke in a mature voice, "I don't like people that destroy for no reason. Nor do I enjoy the company of bastards that claim things that aren't theirs just because they're strong."

Killmar regained his arrogance. "Bastards?! You punk! I'm gonna grind your bones into dust for calling me that!"

Killmar raised his massive fist and threw it down on the stranger. But instead of crushing the character, Killmar's fist was caught by him. "What the..?!"

The stranger threw the fist away and Killmar tumbled into a table, breaking glasses and crashing into other aliens that were in awe of the stranger's strength. The stranger then got up from his seat at the bar, pulled a coin from the inside of his cloak and tossed it to the bartender.

"Thanks for the drink," he said.

Killmar lunged at the figure from the ground he fell to and raised both of his fists over his head, but before he could drop them down the stranger punched him hard in the stomach. Killmar fell to his knees and coughed up blood. He gasped eagerly for air. The stranger placed his boot on his Killmar's face and gave what looked like a small push with his foot really sent Killmar flying through a wall. The character pulled what little money he had left out from his cloak and tossed it to the bartender. "Sorry about the damage," he said sincerely. He then proceeded to casually walk out of the bar.

* * *

 **Alright there's the first chapter. It's short I know, but this whole fanfic is still a concept. Remember to let me know how you felt about it and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Power Level of 5

**RIKTOR: THE LONE SAIYAN**

"Did you guys here what happened to Eadd?" A short and stout azure alien dressed in Planet Trade Organization battle armor asked his comrades.

They were sitting around a table playing poker inside of their ship. A smaller version of the traditional Planet Trade ship. The ship rested on a baron desert planet. Aside from the short azure alien there sat a blue alien with a yellow mullet and a purple alien with humanoid features except for the one eye in the middle of his face. They all wore red scouters on their faces. The mullet alien spoke up.

"No. What happened?"

The short one replied, "Some freak in a black cloak atomized him!"

"What?!" The two other aliens shouted. The purple cyclops spoke out, "But he had a power level of 10,000! Who could of been strong enough to completely destroy him?!"

"I don't know Suun, but other than being someone super strong outside of our Organization, this person had another strange feature," said the short one.

"And that is?" asked the mullet guy.

"When he died we got the last readings from his scouter. And it said the guy that killed Eadd had a power level of... 5!"

"WHAT?!" the others once again screamed in unison.

"The stiffs over in the big house just wrote it off as a malfunction in the scouter and wrote down that he was killed by an explosion."

Suun, the cyclops, threw down his cards. "That's BS! Leave it to the captains to completely disregard a soldier's death!"

They all nodded in agreement. The yellow mullet alien put down his cards and scratched his chin. "I remember an instance a few weeks ago that reminds me of this, actually."

The other two turned to listen. "Around a week and a half ago, I think, another soldier around this sector died in a similar way. A few planets over this guy was doing his regular rounds and then he picked up a high power level but when he followed it he only found a guy with a power level of 5. That was the last reading anyway because right after he found him he was burnt to a crisp!"

The mullet alien's fellow comrades were in disbelief. The short azure alien asked, "What did he look like?"

"When he contacted head quarters he said he found a guy in a black cloak..."

They sat in silence until Suun broke it by asking, "So does that mean there's a guy just going around knocking off Planet Trade soldiers?"

Before he could be answered a knock came at their door. They each jumped from the table scared stiff. They all pressed the button on the sides of their scouters and after a second of scanning the scouter came up with a power level of 5 at the door. Suun looked fearfully at his comrades and then stepped closer and closer to the door. He raised his hand over the button that opens the door and pressed it.

The door swooshed open and there before the three aliens stood a black cloaked male with short spiky black hair. Suun almost doubled over in fear. He stepped back and almost whispered his next sentence, "Wh-who are you!?"

The male figure stood in the door way and said, "I've been looking for someone. He's been hiding from me. I need one of you two tell me where he is. And if you give me the information I need, I might let you live."

The three soldiers shuddered in fear. Despite the scouter's reading of 5, the aliens could see a greater strength within the boy just by looking into his cold eyes.

The mullet alien, in an attempt to preserve his masculinity, made a bold move. He stepped forward towards the door and raised his blaster from his holster. He aimed it straight at the boy. "Go to hell you bastard!"

He fired his blaster and the energy blast hit the boy. A smoke cloud appeared from the explosion and the aliens relaxed for a moment. But when the smoke cleared there was no burned body. The strange boy was still standing strong in the door way, completely unaffected by the blast. In fact, the boy just brushed off his cloak and looked sternly at the mullet alien.

In return, the alien looked frightfully at the stranger. The boy raised his hand and pointed his palm towards the alien. A ball of white energy formed and shot through the mullet man's chest. He fell to the floor. Dead. His comrades stared at their friends corpse in horror. Then Suun went into a rage and jumped towards the boy.

Suun raised his fist, however, the boy caught the punch. The stranger reeled Suun in and punch him hard in the face. The alien soldier dropped like a rock with his eyes all white.

The short and stout azure alien was on his knees breathing hard and fast. Fear was running through his mind non stop. He looked up from the floor and saw the boy towering over him with his cold eyes beaming into his soul. The cloaked being leaned down and spoke in a commanding tone, "Where is Sorbei?"


	3. Chapter 3: His Name

**RIKTOR: THE LONE SAIYAN**

On a planet a few sectors over from where the slaughter of those three Planet Trade soldiers were rests a ship of average size. It was silver in color with blue stripes going along it's sides. The ship was maybe 100 feet long and 50 feet high. It was slim towards the nose but at it's rear was a large dome and then the jet engines. It was an old cargo ship being utilized by an old lizard like alien. This planet was a rest stop of sorts where aliens can refuel their ships and continue on to whatever paths they were taking. The old lizard alien was fueling the ship. After he finished he began to board the space craft. This elderly life form was covered in red scales and had a thorny crimson spikes sprouting from the top of his head down to the very tip of his tail. He wore a raggedy robe that was tattered and torn, but it seemed he felt oh so comfy in it. He wore no shoes and his clawed feet were identical to his clawed hands, with the exception of thumbs. He opened the door to the ship and entered a hallway that split in two directions.

To his left: the cockpit, three bedrooms, and a bathroom. If one were to go down the right of hallway they would reach the large dome room and just before that there was a room that contained a single healing pod. The hunched over lizard man took to the left. He walked until he reached the bedroom closest to the cockpit. He put his ear hole to the door and listened. No noise came out. He then opened the door.

The room was small. It was an eight by ten foot room. One bed touching the wall farthest from the door, a hook that was apparently jammed in the wall according to cracks at its base, a black cloak with white linings hung on it, and absolutely barren gray walls. Sitting in the middle of the room with his back to the door in nothing but black pants and a dark gray tank top sat the spiky haired stranger.

His eyes were closed, his hands lay on his lap, his fingers intertwined. Palms up and his thumbs touching tips. He was clearly in deep meditation.

"Ahem," coughed the alien.

The spiky haired stranger opened his and turned his head to the side to see his visitor. "Why haven't we left yet?" he asked.

"I was refueling the ship. And I took the time to get some food." replied the elderly lizard.

He reached under his robe and came back out with a rapped up ham looking food. He laid it down on the ground behind the boy. "I already ate. So I'll start flying and you eat."

"Thank you, Iggo." the boy said replying to the lizard man.

The elderly lizard left the room and fired up the ship. As he was doing that the young boy stood up from his sitting position and stretched out his muscles. He reached down and snatched up the food left for him. He appreciated his friend Iggo. Always thinking about him. The boy was very thankful for having the old guy around. Without him, the boy thought, he wouldn't remember to eat (cause he trains so hard or meditates for hours on end) and he wouldn't have transportation either. This ship was a dump when the coal haired boy found it. But when he brought it to Iggo, the old coot had it up and running in no time. The old lizard was a scientist from a jungle planet somewhere millions of miles away where they didn't appreciate his skills. The boy did, though. He relied on the old guy and in return the old fella relied on him. The boy delivered the muscle and the old man delivered the science.

The kid sat on his bed and ate the ham thing. He felt the unstable rumble of the ship's engine stir and eventually take off. After he finished his meal he walked into the cockpit. The young man stood in the doorway and stared at the red lizard who was sipping tea. He had put the auto pilot on.

He looked up and saw the boy starring. "What's wrong?" he asked the spiky haired lad noticing his strange expression.

"Nothing. Just thinking about stuff."

"Like?"

"Like how I'm grateful to have you along with me. I would never come as far as I have if it weren't for you, Iggo."

Iggo smiled. Showing his yellowed fangs. "Ha! I was just thinking the same thing! I'd have been made into a leather hand bag if it weren't for you, my boy!"

They shared a laugh. Reminiscing on their mysterious past. The boy walked to Iggo's side and they both stared out the windshield of the ship. They starred for awhile before Iggo interrupted the silence with a question.

"What happens after you interrogate Sorbei?"

The boy was silent for a few seconds before he answered somberly, "I'll rip his head from his shoulder's and then I'll find the bastard that's destroyed everything!"

Iggo was silent. He's heard this response so many times, but now they are so close to their goal. He's worried whether or not his young friend is up to the challenge. _Will he succeed or fail? Only time will tell..._ he thought. "It will be awhile before we reach base 115," he said to his companion, "Get some rest. We'll be passing a couple of asteroid fields so make sure you have your strength so you can knock them out of the ship's way."

"OK. I'm tired anyway. Goodnight, Iggo." The boy turned and went back to his room and shut the metallic door. He laid down in his bed and immediately fell asleep.

Iggo watched him go and worried about his dear friend. No matter how strong he's become over the years he still may not be powerful enough for the task at hand. But the kid is too damn stubborn to give in. "Goodnight, Riktor."


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare

**RIKTOR: THE LONE SAIYAN**

"Come on Riktor! You can do it!" exclaimed a green skinned man. He stood six feet five inches but was even larger in Riktor's eyes. The were in a blue grass covered field. And the alien was training Riktor to perfect a technique he recently learned. Riktor was struggling but the tall green man was aiding him.

"You can do this, Riktor! Just charge the attack and the explosion will become stronger!"

"I can't do it, Kube!" Riktor exclaimed, exhausted from the training. "I'm not strong enough..."

Riktor fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He was smaller here. Muscular still, but not nearly as much as he was now. He looks younger. Kube came over and kneeled down next to him placing a green skinned hand on his shoulder. "Hey buddy, come on. I've told you before that strength isn't all that matters. It's mental, too. If you think you can't do it then you won't, but if you believe in yourself anything is possible."

Riktor raised his head at the tall alien. And then down at his own hands. They were bloody from the non stop training. He gazed deep down inside of himself and found the strength he needed. Riktor stood back up and began channeling his ki. He placed his finger tips together and a low growl started in his throat. A small yellow ball of energy formed between his hands. As his growl grew into a roar, the ball grew into a soft ball sized sphere. Riktor then took aim at a nearby blue tree. He thrusted his hands forward and fired the ball of energy towards the tree. The sphere exploded on contact and obliterated the tree.

He fell to to his yet again but this time a proud smile spread across his pale face. Kube stood over him and smiled down. Riktor smiled back up at his trainer.

Before Kube could exclaim his happiness, however, a thin purple laser shot through his chest. Penetrating him from the back and exiting out his chest where his heart used to be. Both Riktor and Kube went wide eyed. Kube looked at the steaming hole in his left pec and then back down at Riktor before falling backwards hard.

It took Riktor a second or two to register what had just occurred. When he finally snapped out of his daze he jolted to Kube's side. Kube's eyes had gone white, signifying that he had passed on to the other life. But Riktor shook him and shouted his name. But Kube's lifeless body couldn't respond. Nonetheless, Riktor couldn't except the loss of the one he held on so high a pedestal.

"Kube! Kube! Kube, wake up! Please!" he shouted with tears streaming down his face. When he looked up to see who had killed his loved one he managed to see a short dark figure through the tears. He could barely see the face but he would never forget the laugh. The figure's mar opened up and a high pitched sinister chuckle. "YOU BASTARD!" cried out Riktor with nothing but a blazing fury and hatred in his heart. He placed his hands together, fingertips touching.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he bellowed as he charged his attack. He took aim at the evil stranger and as the ball of ki reached softball size he fired it. " **LIGHT GRENADE**!"

The sphere rocketed towards the stranger and exploded upon impact, but when the smoke cleared the figure still stood, unharmed. Riktor couldn't believe his eyes. Then the figure raised one of his hands and pointed an index finger at Riktor. In an instant a purple beam shot out from the digit and struck Riktor in the chest...

* * *

"KUBE!" Riktor screamed when he jolted awake. His bed was drenched in sweat, he was breathing heavily, and for a few moments he couldn't recall where he was. When he eventually came back to his senses he sat up in bed with his legs over the side. He rubbed his eyes and stood up in nothing but his underwear. He stretched out his arms and legs and popped his neck.

He reached under the bed for a pair of blue shorts. He out them on and walked out of the room only to be met by Iggo.

"Are you ok? I heard screams." Iggo inquired, concerned.

Riktor walked past him and started heading down the hall towards the dome of the ship. "I'm fine," he said bluntly.

Iggo wasn't convinced. "You had the nightmare again. Didn't you?"

Riktor stopped in his tracks. He didn't want to turn around. He couldn't look Iggo in the eyes. Not after that hellish dream. Not without breaking down.

"I'm going to train. Let me know when you need me for the asteroid field." Riktor continued to the dome without looking back. Iggo sighed and went to the cockpit.

When Riktor got to the dome he locked the door behind him. The dome room was just an empty room with one pillar reaching from the center of the ceiling down to the center of the floor. Hanging on the wall of he pillar was a full body mirror. Riktor walked up to it and studied himself. He paid heavy attention to the scarred up mark in the middle of his chest. He focused on it. Then suddenly, he broke his gaze and started rapidly throwing punches and kicks in the air that were faster than lightning. He would flip, do hand stand push ups, dash around the room at his fastest flight speed, fire ki blasts that circled around the room and he would dodge them, and he would continue to spar with imaginary opponents. And he would continue this for hours until the bitter sadness inside his soul turned to raw power that he would one day use to reconcile himself and finally put his mind at ease.


	5. Chapter 5: The Asteroid Belt

**RIKTOR: THE LONE SAIYAN**

Iggo was resting in the cockpit sipping tea and tinkering with some nuts and bolts when the computer on the dashboard lit up with a warning.

 **"ASTEROID BELT APPROACHING!"**

It kept blaring away until Iggo shut it off. He could see in the distance the long strand of space minerals that continued endlessly from left to right and it was so wide up and down it would take too long to get around. And Riktor wanted to get to his destination as soon as possible.

Iggo got from his seat and made his way towards the dome.

Being a scientist, Riktor had always pleaded with Iggo to find a way to somehow make him stronger. As the lizard man approached the dome he remembered how he was almost done with his project. Whatever it was he was working on he suggested to Riktor before he began the building process that it would increase his strength exponentially. Riktor was pleased, but impatient. Every so often he would ask how close the elder was to finishing and Iggo would always reply with 'almost done'. Truth be told he figured he wouldn't be done until a few more weeks.

Finally, he reached the dome and knocked on the door. No answer as he expected. No doubt his young companion was lost in an exercise. He pressed his ear hole to the steel door and listened attentively. No sound. He tried his luck and opened the door. Riktor was standing in the center of the room right in front of the mirror... on his hands.

"Riktor!" Iggo called.

No response. It became obvious to the red lizard that the young man was meditating in a hand stand. Riktor was shirtless revealing his toned musculature and he wore shorts. Iggo approached and shouted again. "Riktor!"

This time Riktor heard him too well and was shocked by the shout. "Waaaaah!" Riktor fell on his back, surprised. When he collected himself he looked up at his friend. "What are you shouting for?!"

"You can't hear me cause you keep on with that damn meditation crap!" Iggo shouted back.

"It helps me think and unlock more power through my mind!"

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but we don't have time for that! We've approached the asteroid field!"

"Oh... Gotcha. I'll take care of this." Riktor sped past his friend and ran to his room. He put on his regular black pants and threw on his cloak over his bare chest. Then he ran to the entrance of the ship and gave Iggo the signal to open it. The door blasted open as the vacuum of space tried to destroy the inner workings of the ship. Riktor jumped out and flew towards the nose of the space craft. He levitated up to the windshield and gave a thumbs up to Iggo. Iggo signaled back and Riktor flew towards the belt.

He then began blasting the different rocks away. Annihilating them and kicking others out of the way of the ship that would be approaching soon. He continued this onslaught on the floating minerals until he sensed something. Or more like someone. Then he saw it. He flipped backwards just as a chi blast zoomed by him and destroyed the asteroid that was next to him. He twisted his head to see a figure launch towards him with a fist raised. Riktor dodged the punch with blinding speed. The attacker stumbled down somewhere into the belt. Just as Riktor was about to follow the enemy he sensed another one right behind him!

He turned and caught a kick of another figure. He wasted no time and swung the attacker into an asteroid. He was about to pursue that one when a large ki blast hit him in the back. It knocked him through the belt all the way until he crashed out into the open space. Iggo saw him from a little bit away and steered the ship towards him wondering what was going on.

Riktor collected himself and rubbed his back. Luckily, it felt more like getting punched than burned. He locked eyes on the asteroid belt wondering how many attackers there were. Finally, five beings emerged from the belt. They floated forward with their arms crossed. The big one in the middle spoke up first, "Let's not waste any time. Give us your possessions or die!"


	6. Chapter 6: Riktor vs Pirates

**RIKTOR: THE LONE SAIYAN**

The foreigners were a sight to see. Not the strangest bunch Riktor has ever seen, but they stood out.

There were five of them. Four men and one woman. Each had sea blue skin and pumpkin colored hair. They varied in sizes, but they all looked fit. Except for one that was morbidly obese. The most noticeable aspect about them? They were all dressed in pirate outfits. Loose black sleeveless shirts and baggy white pants was the consensual uniform. One had a sword strapped to his back and another had two... Cannons? Yep. Definitely cannons. One strapped to each arm. And the woman had no weapon. She simply had a sinister smile spread across her alluring face. And the final one was without a doubt the leader. He was the tallest and the most muscular. His orange hair was cropped short almost like a buzz cut and it was tucked under a black bandana with a chalk white skull sewn on the front. His face was hard and mean, even with the smirk on it. He had a scar running from the top of his forehead down to just under his left eye. He also had an earring in his left ear. He towered over his comrades and he looked to about six feet six inches. His sleeveless black shirt was unbuttoned, thus exposing his buff chest and toned abdomen. His arms were massive being just as big as Riktor's head! His legs were thick like tree trunks and on his feet wore black boots with red stripes going along the sides. This intimidating foe was undoubtedly powerful and unrelenting. And he just threatened Riktor.

"My possessions?" Riktor inquired. He straightened his posture and folded his arms.

"Yes, fool," the one with the sword said. "The ship and anything else you got!"

"And I'd just love that coat!" the woman chimed up. She eyed Riktor's cloak with a woman's desire for clothes. Riktor shot her a glance and she averted her eyes. She shuddered when he shot his cold eyes at her.

"What are you guys? Space pirates?" Riktor asked the leader. Instead of the leader the one with the cannons spoke.

"Yea we are! And like we said before give s your stuff or die!" He aimed his arm cannons at him.

Riktor rolled his eyes. "You guys are powerful, I guess," Riktor began,"But you are nowhere near my level of strength."

The fat one snarled and shouted to his leader who was calmly floating in space. "Theffer! Can we demolish this pip squeak?!"

Theffer, the leader, chuckled deep in his throat and then gave the signal. "Get him!" he commanded.

The five lunged out towards the still boy. The cannon guy fired both shots. Two massive steel balls fired at Riktor, who at the last second caught the balls. One in each hand. He slammed one of the steel balls into the oncoming fat guy's face, knocking him out immediately. Then he turned around in less than half a second and slammed the other one into the oncoming woman's stomach. She quickly went down as blood trickled from her sweet mouth. Riktor then swirled around and caught a swinging sword between his middle and index finger.

The sword guy had tried a sneak attack but now got caught staring into the dark cold eyes of a warrior that was seriously underestimated. The guy tried to jerk his sword away, however, he couldn't free it from Riktor's grip. Riktor stopped wasting his time and speedily yanked the sword forward planting a knee firmly into Sword Guy's solar plexus. Sword Guy bent over in agony and Riktor, who was still holding the sword, placed back in the guy's sheath. He then turned his attention to Cannon Guy.

Cannon Guy let out a shrill squeak at the sight of his mates getting dropped in mere seconds. He broke from his daze and hurried to load his cannons. Riktor stared him down and then disappeared from sight. Cannon Guy stopped loading his cannons. "Where'd he go?!"

Riktor appeared behind the dumbfounded alien and karate chopped his neck, knocking him out instantly. As Riktor looked down at his fallen opponents he soon laid eyes on the Theffer, the leader. He hadn't moved. Hadn't even flinched. Just watched the onslaught of his crew as they dropped like flies. All while having that smirk on his face.

He unfolded his arms and locked eyes with Riktor. "You could've killed them all," he stated.

Riktor nodded. "Why didn't you?" Theffer asked.

"Because they aren't worth my time. They're just young idiots trying to survive. This experience just shows they wondered into the wrong food chain."

"How's that?" Theffer questioned as his smirk grew bigger.

"They challenged the apex predator." Riktor said smirking himself.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Theffer burst out laughing. "I like that! Apex Predator! HA HA HA!"

Riktor's smile faded. "You're stronger then they could ever be. I can tell. I can also tell you aren't leaving here until my blood is spilled out over the cosmos. Now I like a good challenge, but be warned. If you push your luck with me... I'll make sure your rib cage is out there floating with the asteroids."

Theffer clenched his fists. "Then I'll make sure I kill you first!"

Theffer lunged forward and began firing off a barrage of lightning fast punches. Riktor began flying backwards, while dodging and blocking the fists. Riktor ducked underneath the barrage and attempted to knock Theffer over with a kick to the ankles. Theffer saw the attack and flew up over it. When he got over the top of Riktor's head he fired down a bright green ball of energy. Riktor dove out of the way and fired his own chi blast of white energy. The blue skinned alien swatted the chi blast away and it blew up an asteroid some fifty yards away. Riktor flew forward with his fist raised, but Theffer met the punch with his own. The collision of fists created a sonic boom so powerful it pushed back the ship where Iggo was becoming increasingly disoriented.

The two then continued to match blow for blow. When Riktor kicked, Theffer kicked. When he threw an elbow, the other did too. Each collision creating another boom. Each boom shattering any asteroids near by. Theffer went in for a punch which Riktor ducked under and then propelled himself up again successively head butting his orange haired opponent in the face. Theffer stumbled back and rubbed his nose. "Grrrrr..." Theffer growled.

"Show me what you really got!" Riktor taunted.

Theffer hurtled at the spiky haired kid and kicked at his abdomen. However, what appeared to be Riktor was only an after image which faded away when then kicked passed through it. "What the-?" Theffer yelled in a shocked tone.

Suddenly, a hard kick was placed between the tall alien's spine, sending him crashing into an asteroid. Riktor taunted again, "You'll have to do better than that Blue Boy!"

Theffer collected himself and sneered at the boy above him. He raised his hands and charged up an attack. "Dodge this you creep! **SUPER ENERGY VOLLEY!** "

Dozens of basketball sized chi blasts fired from the alien enemy's hands all scattered out in our hero's direction. There were so many balls of energy that, eventually Riktor was lost from sight. Theffer kept firing his attack until he suddenly stopped. The attack had drained his energy and he was awfully tired. But he looked into the area where Riktor was and saw no sign of him. "Ha... Obliterated him."

"I wouldn't count on that," said a voice from behind him. He slowly turned and gasped in surprise. Riktor was still fine and dandy. A little less than dandy, though.

Riktor's cloak had a small burn in the shoulder. Riktor looked at it and then back at the space pirate. His eyes were exploding with rage. It was then that Theffer knew he had made a mistake fighting this kid. Riktor sped forward and delivered a planet shattering punch to Theffer's face. It caused him to jet backwards through multiple asteroids until he finally stopped on a big one. The blue alien was extremely disoriented, but he managed to open his eyes and witness the materialization of his opponent in front of his face. Riktor held his palm up to Theffer's face and a giant beam of energy exploded in the orange haired pirate's mug. The asteroid was atomized and the pirate was out cold. Riktor flew over his foe's unconscious body, contemplating something.

Iggo pulled up in the ship and Riktor boarded it. Iggo scurried to Riktor as soon as he stepped foot on the craft. "Are you alright!?" he asked frantically.

Riktor smiled down at his friend. "Other than my coat I'm fine. I like getting to stretch my legs every once in a while."

"You didn't struggle?" Iggo asked, not really comprehending his buddy's power.

"Nope. They lackeys were easy. No effort at all. But the leader..." he trailed off looking for Theffer's body through the windshield.

"What?"

"I have an idea. And I'm gonna need you to hear me out."

 **So I hope everyone enjoyed the first fight in this chapter! Let me know how I did and ask me any questions. I'm going to try and answer the ones that aren't going to spoil future chapters. So, in response to Knight of Hades's question what time period is this supposed to take place? I'm going to say that this universe is entirely different from the original. So an actual year can be misleading. This storyline has no connection to the traditional DBZ timeline. It stands on it's own. If this doesn't answer your question I'm sorry. Let me know and I'll try to answer it some other way. I hope everyone enjoyed and can't wait till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Abrupt Switch?

**RIKTOR: THE LONE SAIYAN**

"You want to do what?!" shouted the elder Iggo.

"I said I want to recruit him," replied Riktor who was becoming irritated by his friend's shouting. "I could use his power."

"What do you mean use his power? You're already stronger than him! Whatever you need to do you can do it without a lousy pirate that just tried to kill you!"

"Listen, Iggo. This idea has multiple upsides. I don't know exactly what's going to happen when I get there. He could be stronger than I predicted and I may need back up. He's the strongest opponent I've faced in a while. I need a sparring partner if I plan on getting any stronger."

Iggo saw the good sides to this idea, but his mind still stuck on the bad ones. "You can't trust him. He may attempt to kill you again."

"Then I'll put him in his place if he tries. But I need this."

Iggo still looked unconvinced, but he knew arguing was futile. Riktor was a stubborn boy that wouldn't stop until his goals were met. "Fine," said Iggo submissively, "But don't expect me to feed him!"

Riktor smiled and flew back out into space. He flew next to the unconscious body and pulled him inside the ship.

* * *

When Theffer awoke he was sitting in a chair in the cockpit of Iggo's ship. Iggo was uncomfortably sipping his tea and Riktor stood by the doorway with his arms crossed. Theffer was still groggy from getting knocked around so it took him a second to realize what had happened. When he fully came to he freaked out and bolted towards Riktor in a fit of rage. Theffer attempted to choke Riktor, but Riktor caught the pirate's hands and kneed him in the gut. Theffer fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air. Theffer looked up hatefully at the young man that punished him.

"What do you want with me?" he spat.

Riktor smirked down at him. "I have a proposition for you."

"A what?"

"It means I have a deal I wanna make."

Theffer got up from his keeled over position and stood tall in front of everyone. "What deal?"

"I am currently on a mission to annihilate a tyrannical dictator that may be the second most powerful being in the universe. I was wondering if you'd come along with me to help kill him."

"Uhhhhh..."

"I know this is sorta out of nowhere, but I was thinking if you became my sparring partner then we'd both become stronger."

"Stronger, eh?" Theffer's face became plastered with intrigue.

"I can tell you are one more interested in strength than material items. So this may be your only opportunity to become strong. Like me."

At hearing that Theffer couldn't resist the urge to grow in power. And if it was true he could reach the same level as this guy that obliterated him and his crew. Oh wait... his crew!

"Can I bring my crew with me?"

Iggo jumped up. "Absolutely not!"

Riktor pondered this for a second. "Hmmmmm. I don't know. It would be a bit of drag to bring them along. But sure. There's strength in numbers I guess."

Theffer flew out to his mates and brought them inside. After some hours later, they woke up. Theffer talked to them about his situation and told them about what a grand opportunity he being given. However, they refused to come along. They didn't care about strength, only material items. They then abandoned their leader and flew off into the recesses of the asteroid belt. Theffer felt no remorse for his decision. He wanted to get stronger more than anything and he would rather not surround himself with weaklings anymore. He looked at his new partner confidently. "So when do we get started?" he asked the boy.

Riktor smiled broadly. "Right now."

And the two power houses walked down the hall to the dome training room.

 **OK so it's been awhile since I've uploaded and the reason why was because I was unsatisfied with this chapter. This is hands down my worst chapter and all because I didn't have a solid way of introducing Theffer into the group. I feel I introduced him ok, but getting him to go along with Riktor I couldn't come up with anything good other than wanting to get stronger. I know it's abrupt but this is the best I could do. I sincerely apologize but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Riktor's Summary

**RIKTOR: THE LONE SAIYAN**

Iggo steered the ship in the direction set for him by Riktor. He sat drove for hours every so often he would sip his delicious tea. He had been driving nearly non stop for two days since the encounter with the space pirates. The elder reached for his tea cup and lifted it to his scaly lips, but just as the hot liquid touched his tongue a loud bang rocked the ship causing him to spill the tea all over his person. He cursed aloud and tossed the cup aside. "Those two!" he angrily stated aloud.

"Ever since that pirate made the rather sporadic decision to come along he and Riktor haven't stopped training! I haven't finished my work on the dome to make it durable enough to withstand the power of the likes of them! They'll rip this ship apart if they don't take it easy!"

* * *

Within the said dome, the two super beings were constantly clashing fists with each other as they floated above the metal ship floor. Each clash resulting in a boom that rocked the ship to its core. Theffer, the former space pirate, was going as hard as he could against his vastly stronger adversary. Riktor was casually striking each incoming fist with equal power. It was obvious to Theffer that his new found partner was holding back so as to not severally hurt him. It ironically didn't work. Every time, like now, whenever Theffer felt that Riktor was taking it easy on him he would push himself so hard that he would end up with a serious injury one or another. Luckily for our new friend, Iggo had installed a healing pod in the room next to this one some long time ago, so he could go there and heal himself of anything drastic to his body.

With each workout and sparring session, Theffer could feel himself getting stronger even though it had only been two days since he joined this journey. Riktor on the other hand had felt no increase in his own power other than sharpening of his technique. He knew the only way for him to grow in strength was to go hard at his max, but his new partner was too weak compared to him. Riktor knew if he powered up all the way he'd overwhelm Theffer in an instant. It would make the first fight they had look like a marathon!

So, Riktor held back for now. He felt that in time Theffer would grow closer to his level and then the two could properly spar. Plus, Riktor thought, Iggo's modification of the dome would be complete soon and according to what the red snake said, it would dramatically increase his physical prowess.

As the young black haired boy was lost in thought, the much taller blue skinned orange haired alien swung a kick at his ankles. The kick caught him off guard and momentarily knocked him off his balance. However, the more experienced fighter moved with his offset and flipped his body upside down to deliver a well placed kick right on the top of Theffer's head sending him barreling onto the floor.

Riktor floated down to the tall alien who was sitting on his bum, rubbing his head.

"What was that?" Riktor scorned. "I said punches only."

Theffer looked up and smirked. "You weren't paying attention to the 'fight', so I thought it would be a good time to sneak in a good hit. Obviously, that didn't work."

Theffer chuckled lightly. Riktor couldn't help but smile. The boy reached down and helped the massive alien back onto his feet. Riktor looked up at the much taller alien and said, "Don't worry about the level you're at now, Theffer. You'll be strong enough to be useful in the coming battle."

"That reminds me," Theffer said wanting to change the subject from his shortcomings, "I was in such a rush to start training I forgot to ask what the Hell am I going to be fighting? Also, who are you? How are you so strong?"

Riktor laughed heartily. "HAHAHA! I was in such a rush I didn't bother explaining everything!"

Riktor paused and placed a hand on his chin. "Hmmmmmmm... How do I put this without it getting boring? Okay! I'll try to summarize!"

Theffer stood patiently, eager to hear the story of this mysterious kid.

"OK. So my name is Riktor. You already knew that. To answer your question about who I am, I am the last of dead and forgotten race known as the Saiyans. We were arguably the strongest species in the galaxy. From what I hear anyway. From the stories I heard, the Saiyans worked for the leader of a vast empire under the name the Planet Trade Organization."

Theffer nodded when he heard the name. Almost like he recognized it. Riktor continued.

"Well one day, this leader of the Organization took it upon himself to eradicate the entire planet by blowing it up in one shot! Luckily for me I guess, the Saiyans had a program where every new born child would be sent away to an unclaimed planet and as the child grows into maturity they take over the planet, and I was sent to a distant planet as a new born. If I'm correct, not long after my departure from the Saiyan home world, it was destroyed."

"Where did you go?" inquired the tall former pirate.

"I was sent to a beautiful planet with lush blue grass and vast green skies. And the most delicious water you'd ever sip! It was a planet far different from that of the Saiyan home world. This planet was known as Planet Namek! A planet where I was raised by a loving father. He was the strongest of anyone! He taught me how to fight and meditate and do all kinds of things! It wasn't until I was maybe 12 years old when the son of the tyrannical overlord that destroyed the Saiyan home world had come to Namek in search of our Dragon Balls-"

"What the Hell are Dragon Balls," Theffer interrupted.

"Oh there just magical balls that allow whoever gathered them to summon a giant mystical dragon to grant them three wishes."

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Theffer stammered.

"Anyway. We made the mistake of fighting back. My father...my father was...killed." Riktor caught his breathe and continued. "I lost my brother to that monster as well! He nearly killed me."

Riktor lifted up his shirt to reveal the scarred up hole in the center of his chest. "Cocky bastard thought he killed me with one blast, but missed my vital organs. I blacked out and when I woke up I was in a healing tank on another world with no knowledge of how I got there. It wasn't until later I figured out all of Planet Namek had been lost."

Theffer was speechless. "Uh... Wow. That's awful."

Riktor heaved a sigh. "Yea. Both of my races had been taken away from me and both times I nearly escaped death. Not to mention each time was by the hands of members of the same family. But the monster that destroyed my home, Namek, is the one I truly want to kill. He took from me everything I held dear and I want him to pay! Like I said I nearly escaped death both times and I thought myself lucky, but after the second time I realized it was fate. It's my destiny to defeat the monster that killed my people and maybe it's up to me to deal vengeance to the bastard's father for killing the Saiyans. Whatever the case..."

Riktor shot to his feet and shook his fist in the air. "I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!" he exclaimed with the utmost passion bellowing from his mouth.

Theffer reared back from the shouting Saiyan. The boy's body shook with intense rage and it scarred the space pirate. Riktor's cold eyes flared with frustration and hatred. His face contorted into a sneer of malice. But behind his anger Theffer could make out what looked like a twinge of... Misery? He couldn't be certain but Riktor's fury made him look like he was about to explode! Theffer knew this next question would push his new found partner over the edge, but his raving curiosity wouldn't settle. He braced himself for the oncoming burst of rage and asked the question that would surely result in some kind of catastrophe.

"Riktor? Who is this monster?"

Riktor's eyes locked onto his. Theffer could feel himself quiver as those eyes bore into him. Then Riktor's face contorted further into a visage of pure anger. He clenched his fists tightly and flexed every muscle in his small body. Then he reared back his head and let out a blood curdling yell that shook the foundation of the ship to it's very core. A bright white aura exploded around his being and it flared all around the room. It blinded Theffer and he was finding it harder and harder to maintain his balance as he could feel the power of Riktor pushing him backwards. He had no idea so much rage could be instilled inside of someone so small and unassuming. Suddenly, the boy quit his prolonged yell only long enough to inhale and let out one final howl. This created a massive spike in power that formed a Kiai that propelled Theffer against one of the dome's walls. His massive body dented the metal and he slid to the floor with spots in his eyes. The aura diminished down to where it only flared slightly around the young Saiyan's form. He gazed down upon the former space pirate and whispered, "His name... Is Kuriza."

And with that the boy ran off to his room and locked the door behind him so that he would be undisturbed in his meditation. He needed to do all he could to get the maniacal cackling of the mad man out of his head.


End file.
